Dancing in the Dark
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Buffy's out in the middle of the night to forget. Evil is out to hunt her. But Spike is out there, too and he gets a taste of fresh blood...


Author: Jesse

Rated PG13, I guess and would say!

Disclaimer: Not my own as much as I wish for.

Do you know this feeling when you had to much Coke and you are feeling really light-headed, in the background some good music and then the Muse comes and kisses you?  You sit down without an idea and the words just spill out of your mind! The music pushes you and you think what you wrote down is crap but you still like it! That happened here! My Thanks to 'the Boss and the E-Street Band'!

Reviews: Welcome as always!

Dancing in the Dark 

It was dark night outside. Buffy was laying on her bed, thoughts running in her head. She was still dressed, tired but unable to decide if she'd go to sleep or not. And then the memories came back.

'Stupid me' she thought, 'it wasn't even a very good kiss'.

She closed her eyes so she didn't have to see his face, his eyes again. It wouldn't work. Not at all.

With a sigh she gave up and decided to look for some Vampires or Demons or whatever might cross her way. A good fight maybe could clear her head.

It was cold. The Slayer shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders. Clouds of mist danced around the stones on the graveyard. It was quiet. Just here and there soft noises of leave on leave when a bird moved or another creature of the night.

Yes, where were they, the creatures of the night? The ugly, blood-drinking things, the ones she must slay? When she needed them?

Breaking branches caught her attention, heavy footsteps heading in her direction. She moved deeper into the shadow of an old birch and let her eyes wander around.

A huge man stepped onto the little yard. No, not a man but a Demon. Horns on his forehead. Short green spikes where his skin should be with long black hair, broad shoulders and at least 6"3tall. His head spun around and he sniffed

Even in the black of the night Buffy saw the nose moving as he tried to smell his prey. She didn't want to wait for him. That's what she came for! A Fight and that's what she would do now. Get up and fight!

"Hey Ugly, looking for me?"

He just snarled and attacked her. Fists like iron grabbed her, lifted her up and threw her far against the next tree. The impact was immense! 

While she pulled herself together, Buffy recognised the birch she was hiding behind earlier.

'Sorry' she thought and at the same time kicked out, hitting the Demon right into his middle. The Thing swayed just a little and got hold of her again. Hands, big as coal-shuffles closed around her throat and strangled her. Burying her fists in the Creatures stomach for a couple of times, the Slayer tried to get rid of it. No Chance!

Instead he lifted her up, just holding her by her neck. He turned around with her and again he threw her like a feather flying over the graveyard.

'Ooooh' was all she could think before her head met one of the gravestone not in a gentle manner. She felt some drops of blood running over her face. Darkness crept upon her. She tried to fight it but it closed her into it's black arms.

She did not see the Demon grab something from under his coat. Neither did she see the reflections of the moon on the steel of the long blade. Or the sword moving over the head of the Creature to kill her in one swift blow.

She didn't hear the Demon growl as someone jumped into its side, hitting the arm with the blade out of  its way. It fell out of the large hand into the grass from where the attacker of the Demon took it.

Spikes blue eyes shone like stars in the silvery light of the moon. It made his hair look almost white and not like the bleached blonde it had. His feature was almost as hard as the steel of the sword and no mercy was to be seen in it. He let the Demon move to his knees before the blade fell and cut of the thing's head. The dead body melted like snow in the sun.

The black coat swayed around his legs when he turned around, walking fast over to the Slayer.

She'd woken up meanwhile although her head was still swimming. In the pale light of the night she saw someone large and threatening come into her direction. Bloody shadows danced in front of her eyes but she thought she'd recognised the coat of the Demon. She took all of her strength together, her little knife already in her hand. He was just two steps away from her as she jumped to her feet.

Almost loosing the balance, the knife wouldn't move as fast as she needed it to her attackers throat. 

'Have to cut his head of' she thought but an arm with a sword came up and hit her knife out of her hand, bruising it.

In slight shock she saw it falling to the ground. Not the sword which followed.

Two hands grabbed her, turned her and pushed her hard backward against the trunk of a tree. A dead-cold body pressed tight into her own, keeping her with it from running away. She felt a hot breath on her skin and heard an angry whispered voice in her ears.

"Don't Slayer. Is this the right way to thank me?"

Spike held her strong within his arms after he said it.  He felt a slight anger which eased immediately as he saw the exhaustion on her face. He knew that if he'd let go she would loose ground under her feet. 

He saw the bit of blood on her forehead and thirst rushed through his veins. Harshly he breathed in. The smell of her blood reached his nose. His eyes watched her intense. Could he…?

Buffy recognised Spikes voice. Relieved she allowed him to hold her, relaxing in his strong grip. For the first time in a while she saw clearly. She saw the expression on his sharp feature; knew, what he intended to do. She pushed just a bit closer into his body and closed her eyes, giving him permission to what she wouldn't allow anybody else. What she should not allow him either but just did.

Like a feather his tongue licked over the little cut, tasted it, tasted _Her_! 

She heard his quiet gasp and then his lips met hers. Willingly she opened her mouth, giving him entrance. 

She tasted her blood and a thought crossed her mind. 'What does it tastes like?' For him she meant. She looked up, shy again when his lips left hers.

He smiled at her: "Thank you!"

He pulled her up and lifted her on his strong arms. She rested his head on his broad shoulder and hugged him tight. Happy that he'd saved her.

"Lets bring you home!"

TBC


End file.
